<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>witching hour by primaveracerezos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227713">witching hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos'>primaveracerezos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, Sub Harry Potter, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are awake at the witching hour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Some smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>witching hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The BDSM tags are very light, but present. Harry's wrists are held by Draco's hands - that's the restraint.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry opened his eyes slowly. He was warm under his quilt, enveloped by softness. The light of the street lamp through the window relieved the darkness. It was very quiet. </p>
<p>Draco’s face was just visible in the yellow light; he was looking at Harry, wanting, hungry. Harry smiled. </p>
<p>“What time is it?” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Witching hour,” Draco answered, just as quietly. He reached an arm out and Harry moved to him, chest to naked chest, heart to heart. For a moment they just breathed each other in, savoring the tension, acknowledging that they both knew without words what would happen. </p>
<p>Then Harry fitted his mouth to Draco’s and they were kissing. It was sleepy and messy and Harry loved it. Draco slid his hand over Harry’s ribcage, pulling him even closer by the waist, and Harry groaned, pushing off his blanket. Draco was hard already; still naked from earlier that evening, there was nothing between his cock and Harry’s hip. </p>
<p>“Turn over,” Draco murmured against Harry’s lips, and Harry nodded, breathing hard. He rolled over and they laid like spoons, Draco’s breath in Harry’s ear, his hand stroking right beneath Harry’s belly button. </p>
<p>Harry arched his back like he knew Draco liked. Draco inhaled sharply and Harry heard him spit in his hand. He rubbed the saliva over Harry’s rim, still tender from earlier, and gently pushed two fingers in. Harry bit his lip, relaxing his muscles, canting his hips back, but the intrusion burned. Draco pulled his fingers out and spat again; that helped. Harry wrapped his own hand around his cock, flagging some at the pain but quickly hardening again. “Kiss me,” he whispered, looking back, and Draco acquiesced. He bit at Harry’s lips, licked in apology, all while his fingers stretched Harry open. </p>
<p>“Lube,” said Draco, and removed his hand from Harry’s arse to present in front of him. Harry mumbled the spell and Draco had a palmful of oil. Harry ran three fingers across Draco’s hand to steal some lube for his cock, then hummed as Draco rubbed the rest over his hole. “Ready?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” It was so quiet, so still. It felt like time wasn’t moving, like they were somewhere outside reality. Harry wondered if he was dreaming as Draco pressed the head of his cock inside; both of them panting, Harry rolling his balls in his hand, Draco’s lube-slick hand now at his waist—it all felt surreal and heady and exceptionally good. </p>
<p>“Okay?” Draco breathed, in that way he did when he was trying so hard to wait for Harry. Harry felt the sound in his heart. In answer, he moved his hips back, taking more of Draco in. It still burned, but Harry liked it, evidence that this was real; dream sex never hurts. </p>
<p>Draco slid in slowly, still trying to be considerate. “More, baby,” Harry said. “I can take it.” He heard the hitch in Draco’s breath—he loved that—and Draco withdrew and finally thrust in to the hilt. Harry saw sparks as Draco dragged against his prostate over and over. He wouldn’t last long. </p>
<p>Draco pushed at his shoulder, a question, a suggestion, and Harry happily obliged. He turned to his stomach, put his arms above his head, his arse in the air. Draco knocked his knees apart with his own, cock sliding between Harry’s cheeks, and ran his hands lovingly up and down Harry’s back. He reached up, grabbed one of Harry’s wrists—another request—and Harry smiled softly. So this is how it would be. He moved his arms behind him, resting on his back, and Draco took both wrists in one hand. Harry was powerless like this—well, as powerless as Harry ever was—and they both loved it. </p>
<p>Lining up, Draco thrust in again at last, and Harry didn’t try to stop the moan. It seemed to echo in the stillness of the night. Draco fucked him ruthlessly, the pain of it blurring with the pleasure, and Harry found it easier to let go here, in this not-time, in the witching hour. </p>
<p>His shoulders began to burn with his arms locked behind him, but Harry didn’t complain. His cock bobbed under him with each thrust and he wanted desperately to touch himself, to find some friction, but Draco held his hips up. Draco knew what he wanted, knew what he needed; Draco would make him come this way, without touch or control. </p>
<p>He was whining into the mattress now, forehead sweaty against the sheet, and Draco picked up his pace. Draco dug his fingers into Harry’s hip, undoubtedly leaving bruises, and Harry felt himself separate from his body, felt Draco there with him, felt the black sky above and the magic crushing in on them and the weight of the quiet, still night, and he was coming, keening, alight. </p>
<p>Draco let go of his arms, pulled him upright so they were pressed together back to chest. He held Harry together as he always had, arms around his chest and waist, and Harry sagged back against him, snuck his fingers into Draco’s messy hair. Draco licked the sweat from Harry’s neck and Harry kissed the salt on his lips and Draco was coming too then, all stuttering thrusts and whispered <i>I love you</i>s. </p>
<p>They fell forward gently, Draco brushing fingers along Harry’s skin, and when Harry came back to himself Draco gathered him in his arms until they were a tangle of limbs there in the lamplight. It was hours till daylight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="primavera-cerezos.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>